


It doesn't matter

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Exo Zombies
Genre: M/M, Teen and up for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's going to see this anyway. I suck at summaries. Just read the damn thing if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Treyarch kiddos

Oz's fist came in contact with the fleshy softness of Kahn's cheek. A retaliation of a swift kick in the ribs nearly sent him reeling. The thunder, the hatred, the great anger swimming in his veins screamed like a firework in his ears. He was leaning over him, looming like a great beast. He snarled like one, pinning his hands above his head and driving his knees into his thighs. Kahn spit out a bit of blood, sending what looked like a shard of tooth flying. Oz stilled, hovering like that above the shorter man. That damn executive, in his never-ending wisdom, grinned. That bloody, dazed half smile looking up at him made his sharp glare soften. "Fuck you." Oz rolled off to the side beside him, inspecting his hands for damage. He'd have to get some band aids later. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" The empty insult floated out of Kahn, that fucker just staring up at the ceiling.The janitor snickered, no humor weaved through the sound, glancing over at him. "Well, you're an asshole with a superiority complex, so I don't wanna hear it bud." Oz was rubbing at his eyes like the calloused palms would somehow erase the bags nearly stamped onto his skin. Maybe he wasn't ready for this shit. The conditions of everything had them all on edge. He was touchy, Kahn was touchy. They had caught each other like two twisters crossing paths and gone at it like two drunken pricks with nothing better to do. Oz rose to his feet and tended to his wounds, bandaging up the cuts along his fingers. Kahn slunk over, looking like a beaten puppy while he reluctantly lifted his hands to allow the bearded asshole to clean up the bloody gashes on his knuckles. They went on like that, doctoring up one another. They didn't talk, didn't feel the need to. Was there really anything to say? The executive huffed, glancing up at the, admittedly taller, man. "I can learn to tolerate you until this mess is over." Now, they both knew "learn to tolerate" was a bit of a stretch. They would bicker, they would squabble, but they were still allies. They would look out for one another. It wasn't anything special, but the bond was there. They'd grin at each other from time to time, some dumb fondness developing over the span of their time together. When they fell asleep next to each other, a tad bit tangled, no one said anything. No one felt the need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times


End file.
